a peaceful divergent
by fourtrisseverlark
Summary: There is no war,but Tobias and Tris are closer than ever,and I mean really close. Follow them as they pass the rough parts of their lives and as they live their dauntless life! Warning lemons! Please review,it makes me happy to hear what you think.
1. the beginning

This is divergent without the war. Many lemons WARNING LEMONS Not their first time

I wake up to Tobias' arms wrapped around me. I moved into his apartment. Later when we are eating lunch Christina runs up to us and says"Tris! Ready to go shopping?!"I nod because this time I have a purpose.

We walk to the shops and she says"soooo..why did you want to go shopping,normally you hate it. What's up!"

"I need your help with some stuff..."I say blushing. She raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh "I need your help with lingerie. It's just that tonight is special. We've been together for a while and..our first time was well I didn't do much."

"Tell me the deets!"

"He was amazing but I feel I lacked"I say looking down. She puts an arm around me and says"it's okay,I feel I kinda lacked with Will. I mean when I blew him I should have gone deeper,ya know?"

"No Christina!I don't know."

"That's why I'm here!"

She pulls me into a store and grabs a bunch of clothes. Some lacy some skimpy and some that are see through. I try on loads and loads until we find a push up black lacy bra with a matching thong.

Afterwards we head back to the cafeteria for dinner. Tobias is no where in sight and neither are the rest."You know what you need to learn,instead of him doing all the humping,you need to flip him and ride him. Ride him so much your practicality bouncing! God it's the best orgasm you'll have!"

Christina grabs a carrot and sticks it in her mouth then laughs."You need to learn how to do a blow job. Listen take that carrot and stick it in your mouth,don't bite relax your throat"

I do as she says,all while blushing heavily. Then she has me move it in and out of my mouth."perfect!"she squeals. Then the table across from us gives us loud woohoos and whoops.

I pull it out of my mouth and slam it on the plate. I can't believe I just did that! I get up and hurry to our apartment embarrassed. I find Tobias laying on our bed sleeping. I carefully make my way to the closet and slip my bag in a place he won't see.

Finally the night comes. Tobias went to eat so I slip on the bra and thong then curl my hair in a sexy way. When he comes back I am in a see through sheer robe,under is my lingerie. But I stand in the bathroom so he can't see me yet.

"Tris?"He calls out and I reply"hold on babe I'll be in bed in a sec" I hear the sound of his belt dropping and his pants too. Then the sound of the bed dipping as he gets in. Then I make my entrance. I stand at the bathroom door and his eyes widen.

Then I walk forward. Seeing his erection gives me power,being that he is only in his boxers. Soon I am on the bed in front of him. I crawl until our faces meet,that's when I kiss him deeply. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls off the robe."ahhhhh!"he lets out a slight moan.

I take that as my queue and release him from his boxers. Instantly his cock springs out. I wrap my tiny hands around it and start to move them up and down. He groans and I grin knowing I have power.

His hips move against my hand and I place my mouth at the tip of his cock. I give it a light kiss then shove it as far into my mouth as I can. I lick the under side of it and he starts to thrust into my mouth. He's breathing heavily and tells me to stop."stop stop! I'm going to cum and I want to cum in your tight pussy."

He pushes me back and slides my panties aside. Then he takes off my bra. He slips his long fingers in my pussy and I moan. Then he licks my hardened nipple as he pinches my clit. It's so much I can't bare to hold on any more. My orgasm gushes out of my pussy all over his hand and he smiles with satisfaction.

"My turn!"I say happily.

I push him back and sit on top of him. Then I take his thick length and position it at my entrance. Then I go down on him in one big push. He lets out the loudest groan of the night and starts our rhythm.

I think back to what Christina said and place my hands on his shoulders. I grip on to them and start to ride him. HARD.

She's right,it is like bouncing. I throw my head back as I bounce on his cock. Then I do a really hard push and he hits my G-spot."Tobiiiiiaaaaaas!"I scream and he grunts. He flips us over and pounds in me. Then I stop him.

"Wait! I want you to take me from behind"I say and he pulls out of me but is quickly back in and pounding from behind."Tris! Trrriiiiss!"he screams. You can hear the quick slapping of our skin.

"I'm so close!"he warns. Finally I cum again bringing him over the edge with me."I'm,I'm,cuuuuuuuuumming!"

Finally we lay in each other's arms and I say"I love you"

"I love you too tris"


	2. together

Tobias pov

I wake up with Tris in my arms. She sleeps so peacefully. I kiss her forehead and then slowly without waking her slip into the bathroom. I hop into the shower and soon her strong slender arms are around me

I turn around and kiss her deeply. I wasn't planning on fucking her but I guess it just kinda happened. I push her against the wall and lift her up. She kisses my neck and runs her hands up and down my back.

I enter her quickly and she moans. I nip at her neck as she cries out. Then I start to push into her madly until I come deep inside her. She screams and digs her nails into my back and cums all over me.

Afterwards we get out and walk to the cafeteria where we meet Christina ,Will ,uriah ,and zeke. Uriah and Zeke sit there throwing food up and catching it in there mouths while Christina and Will make out. Tris and I sit down with them and Marlene comes up with Lynn.

"Hi guys!"Marlene sings and Lynn rolls her eyes. We move down to make room for them and Christina can't stop staring at us. I wonder if she knows? I hope not. I look over at tris who is taking to her quietly,a blush covering her face. She knows.

Soon it's time to train inaties so tris and I head out to the training room...

After training I take her out to the train because I have a plan for today.

Tris pov

Tobias takes me on the train,but doesn't tell me why. We run along the side of the train until we it's time to jump and we sit inside looking out at the city. It's a nice day out. You don't really get to see much while you're inside the institute of dauntless.

He takes me to a beautiful park and pulls me under a tree."wow,this is really pretty"I say. He says"perfect place to do this,"he grabs my hand and pulls a small box out of his pocket. He opens it up and inside is a beautiful ring.

"Tris,I love you so much and I can't move on without you. I want to be with you...Well more than we are. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!"I say as I pull is face closer to mine and our lips touch. He slips the ring on my finger. We have a nice walk around and then return to tell everyone. Christina screams pulling both of us into a hug and says"oh my God! This is amazing!" Uriah and zeke both slap his back and hug me,"congrats!"they tell us. Marlene jumps up and down clapping. Then Lynn laughs at her and says"congrats" to us.

"When are you getting married? What will you wear? We need to shop! And what about-"

"Christina! We just got engaged,we haven't had time to think about all that. Calm down."I say to her and she smiles"it's just so exciting!"

"Well,just please calm down. Don't worry you can help with all of that."I say and she squeals,pulling me to a store. Same Christina!


	3. the visitor

Tris pov

After finally getting Christina to calm down about everything(a week later) we were able to discuss what our plans are.

"Tobias,we have to tell our parents..."I say slowly.

"I don't have parents anymore...but you do. You're right,we need to tell your parents"he says. That's what I thought. Or at least expected.

He leans forward to kiss me sweetly and I smile. He pulls me close but as we are about to get into deeper things,there is a knock on our door. "Christina go away!"I yell out. But the door flies open and Marcus stands at the door way.

Instantly we both shoot up ready for anything. He steps forward and says"hmmm..I thought you would have more class than that. Haven't I taught you anything. Or have these dauntless scum changed you. Tobias steps towards Marcus but flinches back when he reaches for his belt. I remember what he did to him in the fearscape.

"Stop! Stop! You're a monster Marcus."I yell out running to Tobias' defence. "Son,you're pathetic. Having your whore of a girlfriend stand up for you." When I look at Tobias something snaps. He gets up staring Marcus in the face."You have no right to call me your son and no right to call my fiance a whore. You can leave now,or I can make you leave"

"Hmm..fiance your a fool. Out of everyone you choose prior?"all I see is Tobias' fist connect with his jaw and Marcus drop. Tobias kicks him out of our apartment and tells two of the initiates to take him to the infirmary. He takes a deep breath and sits on the ground. I lean down and kiss him,holding him close.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I know you want to be alone,but we should do something to take your mind off of that. Okay?"I say brushing my fingers through his hair. He sighs and says"I think zeke is having everyone hang out at his place tonight. He always has drinks so that would be the easy way out.."He says.

I kiss him and say"whatever you need,baby"

With that he pulls me onto his lap and holds me close,like he needs to hold on to know it's real. Then we fall into a light nap.

A/N I know it's a bit short but the next chapter is coming soon. It makes me happy to hear from you so if you could review that would be awesome. I need reviews they give me will power!


	4. the night (pt 2 of the visitor)

Tris pov

As soon as we wake up from our nap,we meet our friends at zeke' s. Uriah,Zeke,Shauna,Marlene, Christina,Will, and Lynn are all sitting in a circle with shots in the middle of them.

"Hey! You're just in time for dauntless or candor"zeke says. We sit down with them and uriah explains the rules. You get asked dauntless or candor and if you don't do it you take a piece of clothing off and take a shot. If they do it the person who asked takes a shot.

"Okay, uriah dauntless or candor?"Lynn asks."dauntless! I'm no pansycake"he says making Lynn mad,she hates it when he says that."That's never going to catch on. Just for that I'm going to make this a really good one."She says with a wicked smile.

"Oh shit"uriah says.

"Okay I got it! You have to run to the pire and go up to a person you know and yell super loud, ugh don't grab me there! You're sick!then run away."

"Alright fine!"he says and walks to the pire. We all follow. He looks around then sets eyes on someone. Then I realize who. Eric. He runs towards Eric and stands in front of him."What do you want-"he starts.

"Ew! Don't grab me there,Eric! That's sick! Ugh gross man!"he yells making Eric turn really red with anger and embarrassment. Then runs back to us laughing. Eric turns to us with the best expression in the world. We all run.

"Told you I'm no pansycake!"

"Tris! Dauntless or candor?"

"Um..dauntless"I say.

"You have to...drink 3 drinks that we make for you!"

"Ugh..fine"

They all get up and add several alcohols into a glass then come back to me."here. It's called a long island ice tea. Practically has everything in it!"he says happily."and you have to drink from a straw"

I start to drink it. It burns my throat a bit and tastes weird. I don't know why they like this,it tastes like shit. Halfway through I start to feel dizzy and happy. By the time I'm done I slam it down saying"done!"really loud."That's only the first one,sweetheart"he says with an evil grin.

By the time I'm done with the other two,my thoughts are jumbled and I'm lying on Tobias. He laughs and says"I'm proud of you" proud of me? Why is he proud again? Oh well. I laugh for no reason and roll off him onto the ground.

"Hmmm...chrissy Chris!dauntless or something"I say and she laughs."never seen a stiff get drunk before. Candor"she says.

"Pansycake!"uriah yells.

"What is something embarrassing!"I yell and she takes a shot and removes her shirt."No way! Um..four,dauntless or candor?"

"Dauntless"he says.

"7 minutes in heaven! Now with Tris"she says and everyone whoops. He swoops me up in his arms and brings me to the closest door. It's an extra room. He lays me on the bed and I stretch like a cat."What..What are we doing"I slur.

He leans down and kisses my neck and takes my shirt off. Then I start to laugh uncontrollably. He kisses down my stomach and a hand goes down my pants. "Ooh!"I squeal and move my hips. Then push his pants down to expose his member. Soon I'm gripping him and without warning he enters me and I moan loudly. He shushes me with his lips and says"remember they're probably listening at the door and I giggle.

He starts to go faster."your horny aren't you!"I slur twirling my finger in his hair. He laughs and says"your drunk aren't you"

Then releases in me,causing me to moan and cum. Then he cleans us up and our seven minutes are up. We sit back in the circle and everyone around us whoops again.

We play for a while and soon I fall asleep on Tobias. When I wake up I'm back in our apartment. But then I have to rush to the toilet to throw up. His arms pull my hair back as I writhe.

"To much fun tonight?"He laughs

"I hate alcohol"I say and he smiles. After I brush my teeth I lay in bed with him."So I was thinking,if tomorrow you're normal,we could make a visit to abnegation?"He says.

"Yeah,I'd like that"I say. I'll get to see my parents.


	5. meeting the family

Tris pov

Today Tobias and I leave for abnegation. We change our clothes and run to the train. As soon as we are on the train I straddle Tobias and he kisses me."I love you"I say and he smiles saying"I love you too"

After a while we are finally in abnegation. I lead him to where my old house was and knock on the door. My mom answers looking very surprised."Beatrice!"then she gasps"Tobias Eaton?"She asks quietly looking at Tobias. She lets us in and leads us to the kitchen. She hugs me.

"Beatrice I'm so happy to see you" she says. I smile and she asks"but I'm a bit confused. Why have you returned and with Tobias-"

"Mom, it's Tris now and well you should call him four-"

"It's okay tris,maybe I should introduce myself..Mrs prior,my name is Tobias Eaton and I am a transfer of abnegation,as you most likely know,my father Marcus is a leader...and I left-"

"Tobias you don't have to explain yourself. But um..why are you two here? Shouldn't you be in dauntless?"She asks. "Mom where's dad?"

"He should be home any minute now"she answers."her are you guys hungry or thirsty?"

"No thanks mom."I say and she sits across from us."so how is dauntless for you?"She asks."It's great, I've made some friends and Tobias and I are together. I also train inaties. It's a good life so far."

"That's wonderful! What about you Tobias how is dauntless?"

"It's good,and I'm happy I went there. I'm..I'm in love with your daughter,she's a wonderful says. Then the door opens and my dad walks in."Beatrice?"He says and hugs me. Then turns and nearly chokes."could it be? Tobias Eaton?"He questions.

"Yes dad"I say quietly."what's going on here?"He asks. My mom tells him about what she knows then turns to us for more information.

"Mr and Mrs prior,I have something to say. You have the most brilliant and wonderful daughter in the world and I love her with everything I have..I know it's out of order but,we're getting married"he says confidently.

My mom looks really happy and my dad looks to me with many emotions."dad,mom,I love him so much and I want to be with him forever"I say and she smiles. Dad puts a hand around her and smiles.

"We give you our blessing"he simply says."It's getting late and I don't want you traveling again at this time."He says.

"But dad don't worry I've done that before and-"

"No Beatrice,you guys can stay here tonight it's fine."He says. After a very awkward dinner I lead Tobias to my old room and then strip to get in the shower. As I am in the shower I feel two strong arms around me. He kisses my neck and I lean against him

Soon we are in the bed carrying on with our love making,and I have to keep remembering to keep it down because down the hall is my parents room. But my mind drifts..

The next morning I wake up and take another shower. Tobias is already up and finished with his shower. When I'm done we find my mom at the kitchen table. We eat breakfast and then Tobias says"thank you for letting us stay here."Then turns to me"I think I'm going to take a walk through town,I need to..see..my father"

I nod and he leaves. Then my mom's face turns hard."Beatrice prior,I raised you better!"she says sternly.

"What do you mean!"

"I mean pre marital sex is wrong!"she says angrily. Oh that's what she means. I sigh,"listen mom. I love him so much and,and I needed to face a fear...He faced so many fears and I felt I needed to also."

"Fear!What are you talking about?"She says angrily.

"I'm talking about my fear landscape. It shows my fears and well, I was afraid of intimacy."I say sheepishly. She takes a deep breath. She looks as if she is about to say something but then thinks more into it.

After a while she finally says"you're stronger than anyone I know...Beatrice,you aren't my innocent little girl anymore,but I'm happy with what you have become."

"Thank you mom"I say and hug her. Then she says"so what's wrong with Tobias,why was he so hesitant with seeing Marcus?"

"Mom,all those articles about Marcus were true. He is a child abusing monster. And Tobias fled to dauntless to get away from him."I say and she nods. Soon Tobias barges in with blood on his hand and blood streaming down his face.

"Tobias what happened!?"I say as I run to him and pull him to the table where I start to clean everything."I went to face my dad,to make sure he wouldn't interfere with anything but we got into a fight and he punched my face so I beat him up and..ouch...and I left him unconscious."He explains.

"Are you okay? Your shirt is covered in blood!"I say as I take it off of him. He has such a flawless chest and stomach! I take his shirt to the sink and start to wash it but my mom comes and takes it so I can tend to him.

I clean out his cuts and wash his face. Then kiss his lips."I love you"I say and run my fingers through his hair."I love you too "he says and kisses me back. My mom hands me his shirt and we thank her.

Later that day we head back to the train. As we sit I tell him about how my mom heard us."I don't think she'll like me very much now"he says red.

"I don't care what they think,I just love you"I say and start to make out with him. He kisses me fiercely and says"I love you so much."

He rubs his groin against me and I can feel myself getting wet."Tobias"I whimper and I feel how hard he is. He kisses my neck and down my chest. Then his hand goes down my pants. So I do the same until he comes. By that time we're at dauntless headquarters.

It's late so we run to our room hoping no one will see us. But of course Christina sees us and laughs uncontrollably when she sees his come all over his chest and my hand."Oh my God! You guys!"she says and we run. When we get inside we laugh and I kiss him.

"We have a lot to do"I say and he smiles. Then picks me up...

That next morning we discuss everything that happened yesterday."So now I realized something,we still have to plan everything. And I should probably tell caleb..God we still have a lot to do"I say.

"We don't need to do anything big,let's just do it,us know. Grab our closest friends and go. It won't take much planing."

"Tomorrow"I say and he smiles."Tomorrow."


	6. father thoughts pt 1

A/N this is more of a filler chapter but it's going to be very interesting. This is the morning to last chapter with Andrew and Natalie

Andrew pov

I am mortified!

How dare he take my daughter's innocence away. And under my roof. I let him stay in my house and this is what he does? I want to go and punch him, I want to make sure he doesn't touch her again! But Beatrice,I couldn't do that to her. She came because she wanted to tell us about how happy she is and getting married,and I can't take that away.

When I wake up the next morning Natalie and I sit at the table and attempt to talk about it.

"Natalie,I..I..I want to kill that boy!"I say as calmly as I can."I know Andrew,but we should talk to her first. We can't just yell at her. Though I want to, we should talk to her. I don't want her to hate us."

"I don't know,I'll talk to her sweetie"she says and kisses my cheek...

After work when I come home,Beatrice is gone. Natalie and I sit at the table and she says"so,I talked to her today and she said that she really does love him. And it was to prove to herself that she is strong. It was one of her fears Andrew."

"So? She is way to young to be doing that,plus he is two years older than her!"I yell."but I understand what she's coming from. Remember my fear of tight places? How I told you that no matter what I did I couldn't get over it? Then you helped me."

"Yeah...but still. I need to talk to that boy and make sure we're on the same terms. I'm going to dauntless headquarters"

"Andrew.."She says warningly."I love you Natalie."I say as I step out the door. I hear her follow me and when I turn around she is running to me."do you even know how to get on the train to dauntless? You need at least a former dauntless to know."She says and leads the way.

After doing crazy things like jumping off trains onto buildings and stuff(I don't see how they live!) We are in dauntless headquarters. Being at the position that I am no one questions my appearance here.

Then I see him. He is walking down an empty hall.

"I'm going to find Beatrice"Natalie says.

I follow him down until he stops and I say"how dare you. How dare you take the innocence of my daughter..."

To be continued...


	7. father thoughts pt 2

I know this is really short but I promise next chapter will be much better and longer!

Andrew pov

Then I see him. He is walking down an empty hall.

"I'm going to find Beatrice"Natalie says.

I follow him down until he stops and I say"how dare you. How dare you take the innocence of my daughter..." right as I am about to punch him. I know he can easily beat me,he's trained for this but I don't care.

"I love her. I know you think I'm some punk out to break her heart,but I truly love her. I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt her,I couldn't do that if I tried. She saved me. Before I was just some dauntless instructor,a coward hiding from my father...but tris,this changed everything. She changed me. She is everything..."He says.

"I...Tobias,listen. Yes I did think you were a punk. But you changed my mind about you. But if you even slightly upset her,in any way. I'm putting her in your arms now. Mainly because Natalie feels I should. But you have to take care of her I'm trusting you to. I give you guys my blessing"I say.

Tobias pov

Tris came to me after her mom and dad left. I told her about the blessing and she became really happy after that. Tomorrow we are getting married and I think it might have her stressed because of everything so I decide to give her a massage. I fell kinda bad for putting her through all of this stress. She doesn't deserve to deal with this.

"I love you Tris"I say as I kiss her.

"I love you too Tobias."She says.


	8. the wedding

Tris pov

Today Tobias and I are officially getting married. I told Christina my plans,and she wasn't too happy that I'm not doing much special. She came over and got me dressed in a pretty black dress and did my make-up. Then I meet Tobias in the place we are getting married at. Uriah,Marlene,zeke,and Lynn are all there too.

Then I stand next to Tobias and turn to the guy with the documents."So after the signings of these papers you two will officially get married. I need you to both sign here and here"he says pointing and we do.

Then he says"are there any words you would like to exchange?"

"Tobias, I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you and I don't want to try. I know you will protect me and love me unconditionally. I love you so much"I say

"Tris,you are my everything now. As soon as I laid eyes on you,I knew I was yours. I will love you unconditionally and I know you except me for all my flaws. I wish to live forever with you in my arms."

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride"the man says. I pull Tobias to me and kiss him deeply. He wraps his arms around me and says"we have forever"

"Forever"I say back.

A/N I know it's short,I've been really busy sorry


End file.
